Sin escape
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Sirius tiene un merecido castigo con Mcgonagall. Pero quiere cometer una "locura de amor". Y para eso no hay escape. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


¡Hola! Regrese ya en este ultimo cachito de tiempo para publicar esto. Cuando leí "parejas extrañas" supe que era el momento de sacar una idea del cubo de las ideas. A mi me gustan mucho las parejas canon, pero la primera idea que me cruzó con el título fue emparejar a estos dos. Y supe que no habría escape a sus acciones. De ahí el título.

Me gustan los merodeadores y pensar en Sirius siempre es agridulce. Tenía todo para ser feliz, y nunca pudo perseguir su felicidad. Pero aun así no tenía odio, cosa que algunos le tuvieron que haber aprendido. Creo que esto disparará mis ansias de explorar más a Sirius, por lo que es probable que no sea mi último fic de él.

¿Por qué con Minerva? Hace poco leí su historia y me conmovió muchísimo. Ella siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero conocerla un poco más me hizo quererla un poco más, me hizo hacerme preguntas. Y aun recuerdo lo de "tirarse una canita al aire"

Sin más les dejo la historia. Espero que les agrade y que no les cause extrañeza.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen la única de mente de J.K. Si me pertenecieran Sirius hubiera sido el padrino del hijo de Harry y no su nombre. Y Mcgonagall hubiera podido hacer su hechizo antes.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario o sugerencia se puede dejar en las maravillosas cajitas de abajo. Los comentarios son la energía vital de las letras.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Desempolvé el reto "Parejas extrañas"._**

* * *

" _ **Sin escape"**_

—¡Black! ¡Potter!— Era lunes y, para no variar la costumbre, James y Sirius se estaban distrayendo en Transformaciones. No era que la profesora fuera mala, simplemente en tema de Animagos, hacía un par de años ya no era lo mismo. Pero, aun así la llamada de atención iba en serio. Sirius vio con claridad como Remus lo miraba a él y al James con esa cara reprobatoria. Pero la mitad de su expresión era una fachada, sabía que le gustaban la buenas bromas como a nadie. Peter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaban media hora jugando con una varitas de regaliz.

—Profesora...¿Qué pasa? —Fingir inocencia, hacer tono dulzón, convertirse 5 minutos en alumno modelo. Esa era la estrategia del joven Black para evitar castigos. Muy eficiente si el profesor en cuestión era mujer.

—No Black, no funcionara tu rostro de inocencia —La mujer, más que acostumbrada al cuarteto de bromistas de Hogwarts era inmune a los encantos del chico— Los veo a ti y a Potter al final de la clase —Replicó mientras seguía revisando los trabajos. No le gustaba regañarlos, pero si no lo hacía, aquellos y otros chicos iban a pensar que no iba enserio. En cierta manera sancionarlos con algún trabajo de transformaciones rayaba en lo ridículo, por que si algún par de alumnos podía sacar "Extraordinario" en sus Éxtasis, eran esos dos. La profesora vio como los dos le regresaban la mirada envenenada y continuo con su clase.

Al final de la misma, llamo a los dos chicos, pero se sorprendió cuando en un ataque de cualquier cosa, Potter salia despedido detrás de Evans. Dios... se necesitaba ser un ciego para entender que esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Pero, Potter también estaba castigado y eso no se iba a quedar así.

Black estaba parado en la puerta cubriéndole la retaguardia a su mejor amigo. Resultaba que James al fin había conseguido una cita con Lily la tarde anterior, pero no había podido hablar con ella para ponerse de acuerdo en donde se verían. Era crucial que esos dos salieran, que se enamoraran y que al final de la historia tuvieran hermosos bebés que Sirius pudiera consentir. El sería el tío perfecto de los pequeños Potter.

—Black, ¿Me puede explicar por qué Potter salio corriendo del aula? ¿Acaso no fui clara? ¿No hablo inglés y hablo sirenio? — La profesora miraba severamente al alumno, pero Sirius no parecía intimidado. Al contrario, parecía decidido.

—Pues, es que tenía un asunto que arreglar profesora. Es muuuuy importante para él —La verdad de las cosas ante todo.

—¿Es más importante que pasar aprobar el curso de Transformaciones? —¡Vaya insulto! Dejaba el castigo como si nada y pretendía que arreglaran las cosas así como así.

—Es de vida o muerte— Sirius lo decía en un tono juguetón. Evidentemente no creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

—No me diga... ¿Acaso salio detrás de Evans por que ella tiene su nota de la asignatura bajo el brazo? —A Minerva no se le podía engañar. Una cosa era que no se involucrara en la vida privada de sus alumnos, y otra muy diferente era que fuera una ciega de las interacciones sociales entre unos y otros.

—No, pero yo pienso tomar el castigo por los dos. Lo que sea que nos ponga a hacer — Y si, tenía un "Sangre Pura" dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su amigo. Aquella respuesta casi hace sonreír a Minerva. Pero, reglas eran reglas.

—Bien Black, cierra la puerta, me ayudaras a meter y clasificar todos los ejemplares que usamos en clase para transformar — Vio la sonrisa de Sirius en el rostro, y por eso decidió agregar —Sin magia —Y la sonrisa se fue tal como había llegado.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos de la horrible tarea, mismos en los cuales solo se oía el resoplar del joven mago y el rasgar de la pluma de la profesora. Intrigada ante los motivos de Sirius, le profesora quiso saber:

—¿Por qué quiste asumir el castigo de Potter, Black?—La profesora despegó la vista de su tarea.

—Por que se trataba de un asunto amoroso— El chico solo sonrió, se encogió los hombros y vio con algo de repugnancia los escarabajos que tenía en la mano.

—Pero era el castigo de tu amigo —En ocasiones a la maestra le gustaba ver que tan lejos llegaban sus alumnos. Eso hablaba mucho de las personas en las que se convertirían. De los magos y brujas que se estaban educando ahí.

—Si, pero era amor al fin y al cabo. Y no somos inmunes a su encanto —El chico sonrió ante el pensamiento, por que debajo del mujeriego Black se escondía una persona noble y sumamente romántica. —Dígame profesora, ¿Usted no ha cometido una locura por amor? —El chico tenía la oportunidad perfecta para conocer algo más de Minerva antes de marcharse de la escuela y enfrentarse al horrible mundo en donde el psicópata de Lord Voldemort los quería arrastrar a todos.

—Black, o es amor o es locura. No las dos juntas —Minerva respondió severamente a la pregunta del chico, pero sonrió para sus adentros. Había sido su incapacidad de comentar locuras en el pasado lo que le había dado una vida feliz. No se arrepentía de nada, pero le hubiera gustado hacer una de esas locuras de amor.

—Pero... — El chico se veía desubicado. Tal vez había preguntado algo indebido.

—Si he estado enamorada, pero no he cometido locuras —La mujer sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Entonces jamás se ha dejado llevar por las alas de cupido? — El chico se había detenido al pensamiento. Admiraba mucho a esa férrea mujer, e imaginar que siempre había sido presa de sus sentimientos lo hacía entender que su profesora era más humana de lo que podía imaginar. Y más parecida a sus propios problemas. ¿Quién iba pensar que Mcgonagall y él tuvieran cosas en común?

—No, prefiero dejar esos dulces aleteos a los alumnos que parecen ir tras ellas en cada oportunidad — Y le dirigió una significativa mirada a Black. Su reputación de bromista, buen amigo, y mujeriego le precedía. Aun no entendía como era que él y su hermano eran tan diferentes. Regulus era taciturno, callado y muy cumplido en todo.

—Profesora, me ofende. Yo no ando buscando conquistas, estas llegan a mi — Apuntó con burla el mayor de los Black mientras le hacía un guiño a su maestra.

—Y tal vez eso le haya hecho creer que tiene un poder especial sobre las féminas señor Black. Pero es una pena que ese poder no lo salve del mayor castigo de su vida —Puntualizó la mujer y le apuntó a la mesa para que siguiera con su trabajo.

—Minerva, ¿Le puedo decir así? —La profesora se escandalizo ante el atrevimiento —Usted es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente como para creer en tales cosas — El chico había pasado a un coqueteo directo. Por que a Sirius se le había ocurrido una idea muy buena. Seria una especie de broma de primer nivel.

—Profesora Mcgonagall para ti Black —La mujer no iba a ceder. Si bien Sirius era un joven sumamente atractivo era su alumno. Y ella era una respetable viuda.

—Minerva, no puedo creer que no tenga... necesidades— El joven mago se había acercado a pasos gigantes al escritorio de la profesora.

—Si tengo necesidades —El chico abrió los ojos un poco impresionado antes de que la profesora siguiera completando la frase —Necesito que tú y Potter dejen de causarle problemas a la Casa de Gryffindor. Quizás pasaran muchos años antes de que la escuela se encuentre a otro par como ustedes— Era un halago dicho de esa manera, o eso pensó Sirius. En realidad se trataba de una pequeña llamada de atención.

—Bueno, pues fácil. Yo dejo de armar alboroto si me regala un beso _profesora —_ La última palabra a pesar de estar política y correctamente dicha, fue susurrada con una mezcla de curiosidad y lujuria El chico se había sentado en la orilla del escritorio y estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de la bruja concienzudamente. Esta no había retrocedido ni un ápice. Pero en realidad, la cercanía con el chico había producido que a Minerva se le fueran las neuronas a bailar conga.

—¿Perdón? —La mujer se le quedo viendo como si fuera un mocogusano o algo así al chico —Creo que no estoy entendiendo bien... —Todo eso tenía que ser un error, bien podría ser la madre de ese chico atractivo y revoltoso.

—Si, profesora... Cometa una locura, déjese llevar...— El chico se estaba acercando peligrosamente al rostro de la bruja. Y esta se estaba comenzado a hiperventilar por alguna razón. Al parecer aun quedaba rastro de esa fuerza y pasión que tenía en su juventud, por que, la idea de besar a Sirius no le pareció tan desagradable del todo. Pero lo desecho rápidamente.

—No digas locuras Sirius...—Oh, no. Había cometido el desliz que su alumno quería, por que, como si fuera un depredador, al oír su nombre de los labios de la profesora produjo una brillante sonrisa.

—Si, es una locura de amor. Pero ya no tiene escape para cometerla —Y diciendo eso, selló su macabra broma juntando sus labios con los de su profesora. La mujer se sorprendió, pero Black era un rebelde incorregible, y se dijo que no estaba mal dejarse llevar de vez en cuanto.

Después de unos momentos en los que ella lideró el beso que había comenzado el menor de los Black, se dio cuenta de que la reputación le valía el nombre. No era nada malo besando.

El corazón del chico dio un pequeño saltó. Sabía que esa extraordinaria mujer era muy grande para él, pero no podía evitar pensar que, en un universo paralelo hubieran hecho una asombrosa pareja. Ese fue el día que decidió que solo se iba a casar si encontraba una mujer así. Definitivamente era lo suficientemente buena como para seguirle el paso.

El besó se prolongo mucho, y luego le siguieron otros. No fueron más que besos robados, pero fue justamente lo que necesitaron los dos para darse cuenta que, a veces hay que ver las cosas bajo otro cristal.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora de la cena había llegado con esa celeridad con la que se suscitan las cosas que atesoraremos en la memoria. Al final, había terminado esa locura. Y al final Sirius había escapado del castigo, o algo así.

—Black — La mujer, después de recuperar la compostura y saber que eso solo había salido un escape a todas las presiones, supo que debía dejar las cosas en claro.

—¿Si profesora? —Sirius sonreía. Ya sabía que bruja se había ganado su respeto por todo lo que le restara de vida.

—Dile a Potter que lo espero mañana para que cumpla con su castigo — Y sonrió.

—No se preocupe, Jaime se enterará. ¿Eso quiere decir que yo ya me libre del castigo? —Sirius tenía los ojos brillantes de haberse salido con la suya.

—Si, pero por favor, ya no jueguen más en la clase — La bruja se sentía feliz, por que Sirius le había regalado algo que nunca se le había hecho fácil: la libertad. Ya se sentía un poco menos triste, un poco menos atrapada y un mucho menos reprimida.

—Palabra de Black —Y dicho eso se fue al gran comedor a cenar.

Al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffinfor, Sirius tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de haber urdido todo como un plan para librarse el castigo, había pasado una tarde maravillosa. Sabía que había cruzado algunos limites, y que no se iba a volver a repetir, pero no por eso dejaría de atesorarlo como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

—¡Sirius! ¿Cómo te fue en el castigo? —Por la cara de James, Sirius se dio cuenta de que perseguir a Evans había dado sus frutos.

—Bien, la verdad — Sirius no sabía que más decir.

—¡Gracias amigo! Juró que si tengo un hijo le pondré Sirius—James había conseguido la cita de sus sueños gracias al sacrificio de su amigo.

—Nah, le pondrás un nombre ridículo como Henry, Howard o Harry —Sirius dio los primeros nombres que cruzaron su cabeza.

—¿Harry? Me agrada —James sonrió de felicidad de solo pensar que, al fin después de tantos años, realmente tenía la oportunidad de tener hijos con su amada pelirroja. Bueno, primero la cita, pero algo ya era algo.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Tienes un pésimo gusto. De todas maneras tienes que ir a cumplir tu castigo—Sirius tomo un plató y comenzó a servirse estofado.

—¿Qué no te ofreciste para cumplirlo por mi? —James estaba desconcertado.

—Si, pero era demasiado trabajo —Su amigo alzó una ceja a manera de interrogante —Digamos que no me dio tiempo de terminarlo. Así que no tienes escape, tienes que cumplir tu castigo— Y diciendo eso continuo comiendo de su plato y sonriendo ante la razón por la que no se había adelantado nada al trabajo. Una hermosa victoria secreta para su calendario de conquistas. Y un hermoso recuerdo para los duros días futuros.

" _ **Fin."**_


End file.
